A Valentine Disaster
by Neko Nishiriu
Summary: A special fic for the special day. Hope that you'll like it. Roses, chocolates and kisses for everyone.


_**Disclaimers- I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...**_

_**Hello to all the readers, this is Riu first fic for KHR series. Special for the upcoming Valentine, Neko,Nishi and I had decided to make 10 oneshots in various anime for our readers treat. I hope that all of you'll like it...**_

_**-Also the serialization for Ace no Diamond "The Song" would be out on the and roses for everyone, ENJOY!**_

"A Valentine Disaster"

The weather outside is all doom and gloom. The young Don of the Vongola Famiglia is busy signing all the paperworks and bills (well, most of them are contributed by his so-called guardians). He looked at the clock and realized that it is past noon already. His stomach grumbled out loud, begging to be filled. As he reached for the intercom, a loud crash could be heard outside of his room on the hallway. Resigning his wishes to called for lunch he quickly walked out of the room only to be greeted by the smiling face of his "Rain".

"Takeshi, what's with all the ruckus"

Smokes form from the other end of the hall up to their current point. Yamamoto Takeshi could only grinned, knowing that him saying the wrong thing equals to total torture.

"Aha,ha, Tsuna, how are you today"

He tried to distract the young Don from the current situation. Well that is what he thought when suddenly the wall leading to the hallway on the other side of Tsuna's office was brought down. Bricks crumbled and smokes filled the mansion as the ex-prefect of Namimori alias the aloof "Cloud" standing in front of the destruction.

Seeing the damaged cause by his guardian makes his blood boiled. Smiling sweetly at the cloud, Tsuna clasped his hand together before making anything drastic.

"Oh, Kyoya, do you mind to tell me what's the cause of this mess"

He asked him pacifistly. A squeking suddenly could be heard from the ruins. Emerging from the crumbles of wall if his "Lightning".

"Uwah... Tsu-nii, Hibarin took away my chocolates"

The young boy ran towards him and knocked him down on the floor. Ever since the young Bovino grown up off his afro he had became quite a charming boy and to top it all, a lady killer.

"Lambo, it's just chocolates"

He tried to calmed down the boy while trying to pried him off himself.

"Just chocolates! Tsu-nii, I-pin gave those to me for Valentine"

That is when Tsuna realized it.

"Takeshi, today is...

Before Yamamoto could give an answers Hibari had answered it for him.

"14th of February, for excessive sexual tense I'll bite you to death"

As soon as the answer left his mouth Hibari had lunged at Tsuna, tonfas shining brilliantly as if it were polished just for this day. As fast as his feet can take him, Tsuna ran for his life, trying to escape a painful death. Without bothering anything else, Tsuna ran out of the mansion. As he stepped onto the ground he is attacked by a group of hormonic raging girls.

With Hibari Kyoya on his tail, Tsuna tried not to stumbled upon anything but now with the ganged up group of luscious females he had no card left to be played. He tried to out ran all of them but it looks like...

"Tsu-chan!"

A handsome white-haired man appear out of nowhere.

"Ara... Nobody can touch him aside from me"

Tsuna whom suprised by the sudden appearance of the once crazy parallel world dominator could only gulped his salive down. Byakuran snapped his finger and all of them disappeared, vanished into thin air.

"Byakuran!"

As he saw the incident happen right before his eyes, he could only scold the man. After a few minutes of ranting and smacking him, Tsuna asked him about tge whereabouts of those vicious girls.

"Well, I send them to Kyo-chan of course"

When he heard the statement, Tsuna's face began to discolor and turn as white as a blank sheet. Suddenly he felt someone grasp his shoulder. Slowly he turned and suprised to see a pissed off Hibari with his tonfa gleams as if it were begging for some bloodshed.

"For running away, I'll bite you to DEATH"

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

Omake!

~Later that evening...

"Tsu-kun, are you here I bring some treats for you"

Sasagawa Kyoko open the door leading to the brunette office.

"Tsu-kun...

The empty office had been left in a mess. Kyoko put her homemade chocolate on the table and left the room. Unknown to her Tsuna is hiding in the cupboard in the same room, covered with blanket and a cooling patches on his forehead and a cup of hot tea.

~WHAT A DISASTER IN JUST A DAY~

_**And cut! Do you like it. Read and review please. To all of you happy Valentines and have a sweet day. Well not for me though, last time I tried to make some homemade chocolates I ended up seeing a dentist due to cavities. Roses and kisses to all the readers and have a good day...**_


End file.
